Problem: Solve for $n$ : $11 + n = -27$
Solution: Subtract $11$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 11 + n &=& -27 \\ \\ {-11} && {-11} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{11 + n} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-27} \\ n &=& -27 {- 11} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -38$